User blog:Neverworld/Champion Concept: Toth, Calamity Unbound
Toth, Calamity Unbound is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities "Darkened Manifestation": Toth's abilities are free to cast and are restricted by cooldowns. Darkened Manifestation may enhance the abilities. Toth receives one stack of "Darkened Manifestation" (DM) for every .1 seconds, up to 100, without being seen by the enemy. This includes being unseen through the fog of war. Darkened Manifestation is used to enhance abilities and will be consumed for every skill use. Toth summons several knives that will stab on all sides into the targeted enemy. Within the duration, the enemy target has grievous wounds (Reduced healing effects) and the damage taken from Toth's abilities and basic attacks are increased by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%. If the target dies while this ability is still active, the cooldown is reset. |leveling = Magical Damage: 3 seconds (+ 0.5 seconds for each 20 DM) |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = 400 }} Every third basic attack deals bonus physical damage equal to Toth's ability power, multiplied with stored Darkened Manifestation. |description2 = Toth rams his both claws in the ground while moving, unable to attack enemy units for 2.5 seconds or until recast. The high pitch of the claws on the ground creates a wave of slowing effect, slowing all enemies near him. |leveling = Bonus Damage: + (x 0.1% for each 20 DM stored) |leveling2= Slow: (+10% for each 50 DM) |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = 400 }} Toth swings his claws forward, jumping at the location. At the end of the jump, he lands on the ground and sends a shockwave at the end of the line in the same direction. |leveling = Physical Damage: (+5% of missing health of enemies for each 25 DM) |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = 500 }} }} Toth turns into a hurricane of claws for 5 seconds. He spins extremely fast, unable to see his body, only a tornado of blades are seen. Toth deals to enemy units near by each second physical damage. |leveling = Physical Damage: /s This ability heals Toth about 20% for each 50 Darkened Manifestation, of the damage done. |cooldown = 110/90/70 |cost = None |costtype = |range = 300 }} Concept Explanation: Do you see the red circles around campfires, fire torches, towers, nexus and blue/purple crystals? They enlighten the places on the maps. However, some passages between the light sources and places without light like Baron's pit or river, may let Toth walk there without revealing himself. If he enters the light, he is revealed instantly. If he attacks while veiled in the dark, he reveals himself. Towers and Nexus have the greatest range. Campfires have an average range. Fire Torches reveals in a medium range and Purple/Blue Crystals reveals a small range. http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=795731&d=1381181314 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=795732&d=1381181326 Prologue/Lore: "Isnt the sky beautiful, Jake?", "Yes, but not beautiful as you are Sendra!" both kissed each others face in a romantic mood. "You know what my father always told me as a bedtime story?" asked Sendra, "No, what? Tell me!" answered Jake, as both were holding their hands while leaning against a lantern on the streets of Demacia in the night. "Once upon a time, there was a stranger on a journey. His origin was unknown, but he was beautiful. Many couldnt take their eyes off of him, and he liked the attraction. But one day, one was jealous and gathered hatred in himself. Hate against the unknown man, because people was attracted to him. All womans turned on him, even the one he loved. So one day he decided to kill the unknown man." Jake interfered "Wait, what kind of bedtime story is this?", Sendra rushed to answer and wanted to continue the story "Be quiet and listen! The jealous man waited for the dark of the night and surprised the unknown man. The jealous man stabbed many times into the unknown man with a knife, and in the end he mutilated his face. As he stood up to run away, the unknown man breathed out, showing that he's still alive. The jealous man slowly turned back, his eyes opening wide open. The unknown man asked him, is it because of the face or because of his past? The jealous man looked at him as if he were a monster. No clue of what the unknown man has spoken, the jealous man took his knife out and went back to give the finishing blow to the unknown man. But close before he could attack him, the unknown man said that, wether it is from the past or because of his appearence, he apologized. Finally, the jealous man kneed down and cried. The crying turned out into a crazy laugh and with the end of the laugh, he killed the unknown man and was never seen again." "Uhm, I hope you don't tell this to our future childrens, because this sounds more like a horror story" said Jake, and Sendra answered "Oh you silly, this is a story about accepting yourself as you are and not to fall for jealousy. And you know what? There is a rumor that in the night, when you are alone in the dark, the unknown man appears and kills you!". Jake responded "That's not funny Sendra", "I still can't understand your way of humor, but I have to leave now. My parents will shout at me again for being so late.". Both Sendra and Jake said good night to each other and were going their way home alone. Jake, however, was going the street down. He was afraid because of the story, as the darkness veiled the city and only the lanterns on the street were his only hope of approval. Suddenly, one of the lights of the lantern behind Jake began to malfunction and didnt work anymore. He thought that it would be normal, and so he continued to walk down the street. For every passed lantern he went by, the light went off from each lantern behind him. As he was close to the last lantern, he heard a voice saying "Do you fear the night?" and he turned. Unfortunately he stumbled down and was landing in the light of the last lantern. Red eyes appeared in the dark, a voice continued to say "Or do you fear the light?". Jake shouted in hectic "What do you want from me? Let me alone!". "You want to be alone? All alone in the dark? You sure?" the voice began to sound louder. And then, the red eyes starred at the man, they precisely looked at the eyes of Jake and the person could see the fear in him. Jake, shocked and with shaking body, stammered "W-Who are you!?". The red eyes were bigger, the person was coming closer, but still veiled in the darkness. The person slowly said "I am everything you need", then he deeply continued as his face entered the light "And everything you fear". The last light goes out and a heavy scream appeared, since then, Jake was never seen again." Appearence http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=795733&d=1381181482 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=795734&d=1381181500 Quotes: Selecting on Champion Selection: *"I am everything you need... and everything you fear" Ingame - Walking: *Uh, I hate this walking. *It gives me the chills *I like more pouring rain! *Hey Summoner, next time summon me with a horse! *Forward! Ingame - Attacking: *Don't you dare sticking together like that! *Ho Ho Ho, is this a trap in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? *Never had enough of slicing through your cadaver *Uhm, is it me or is it cold? Ingame - Joke: *"Its a nice place for vacation" they said.. "It will be fun" they said... *Damn it, my feets hurtin'.. oh wait, I don't have any! HAHA! *They said insanity is just a step forward to death.. I say, let death come to my dinner party! *If not me, who else would love to have a closer look into your cadaver? Ingame - Taunt: *Always funny to see a jackasshiding. *Oh come on, get out of the bush. *Is today the "Garen-Day"? *Today's opposite day! Now go and kill yourself. Ingame - Laugh *Scary laugh Ingame - Dance *A rope caughts Toth's mask and it takes it above him and stays at a position above him. Toth hides his face with his left hand, while he jumps up and tries to catch with his right hand. Then he says "Meh, that's not funny, Summoner" and pretends to dance, but tries to get the mask back. At the end, he gets the mask and wears back again and then he whispers "Scumbag". Ingame - Death *Upon Death, Toth stages a dramatical death scene on purpose. Ingame - Easter Bug *If Toth meets Shaco, he says "Oh, hey bro" / "Is your summoner a jerk too?" / "My summoner stinks like fish.. shh" *If Toth meets Nocturne, he says "Once a prisoner, now a prisonguard, heh?" / "Don't get me wrong, but sometimes I do not recognize you smiling or be angry.. oh no, don't punch me!" *If Toth meets JinX, he says "I love a lady who enjoys a big rocket launcher! Thihi" / "Your chaotic level is OVER 9000!! Muahahaha" *If Toth meets Nautilus, he stays serious and says "Y'know, we both share the same kind of path in this world" / "Do you sometimes think that your past was better than your current life?" Category:Custom champions